2 Bakas,a Sanzo and a Yuki
by TaraYuki-Uesugi
Summary: GravitationSaiyuki crossover. What happens when Goku stays with Yuki and Shuichi for 3 days? What happens when Shu stays with Sanzo and Goku? Lots of fan usage,cursing,eating and Advil. You don't need to know Saiyuki to read.PG for language
1. Yuki's BIG mistake

TaraYuki-Uesugi here. I don't know if you know but i am a Saiyuki and Gravitaion FANATIC! It has been my lifelong dream (ok im exaggerating) to do a Saiyuki/Gravitaion crossover fic. I could't help but put Sanzo, Yuki, Goku and Shuichi together. And it's a great excuse to cause my husbands...i mean, Yuki and Sanzo, hell.

Ok so each chapter equals a day. This chapter and the next are one day.For the first4 chapters Goku will be staying with Yuki and Shuichi. Chapters 5-7 Will be Shuichi at the Temple with Sanzo and Goku. If it goes farther i dunno .I might type a different beginning in the Saiyuki section where it starts with Goku and Sanzo leaving instead of the intro here.

If you don't know Saiyuki it's kool. All ya need to know is Goku is a demon version of Shuichi with less crying. And Sanzo is like Yuki with a fan (u'll see y)lol And yes I did mix the worlds. So everyone knows what a Sanzo is.

WellI hope you enjoy

**Disclaimer:**No I dont own Gravitation or Saiyuki .

And now...on with the show...

* * *

**12:38pm**

" Yuki ! I'm boooooooooored "

Yuki removed his glasses and rubbed his temples. He hated Saturday's. Saturday's meant Shuichi didn't have to work, which in turn, meant he couldn't work.

" Why don't you go bother Hiro" Yuki suggested turning from his lptop and reaching for the Costco sized advil in his desk drawer. He downed four without drink.

"Hiro is in Kyoto visiting Ayaka " Shu whined

" What about that Suguru kid? Your keyboardist." He began typing again.

" Hell no! I'lll never hang out with Fujisaki again! All he does is read, insult me and talk about work." Shu made a face of disgust.

" Why don't you go to Ryuichi's house?"

" Ryu-chan is on a solo tour in America. He'll be back on monday "

Yuki really wished the kid had more friends so he could leave him alone.

" I wish I had more friends " Shuichi said as though he read Yuki's mind.

"You and me both. Then maybe you could annoy them and I could get some work done "

Just then, the phone rang.

" What ?" Yuki answered

" Eiri-san, I'm so glad you answered this time." Shuichi's boss and Yuki's brother-in-law's voice rang through the other end.

" Well, talk fast before I hang up "

Tohma Seguchi chukled. "Yes.Well, I'd like you to come by my house . Both you and Shindou-san."

"Why?"

" There are some people i'd like you teo to meet"

In the background Yuki heard the sound of glass breaking then,...**'Thwak'** " You stupid monkey ! I told you not to touch anything" " Ow! Tcha, dude, why d'you have to be such a hard ass? I said I was sorry " **' Thwak'** " Sorry isn't going to fix it, now is it " " OW"

Yuki pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it . Her replaced it .

" What the hell was that? "

"My guests" Tohma chuckled

"Why do you want me to meet them ?"

"We have a favor to ask of you "

"NO"

" Eiri " Tohma chuckled " You don't even know what i'll ask of you"

" I don't care. The answer is no"

" Well can you atleast meet them? They've traveled a long way"

Yuki sighed. He knew he couldn't win with Tohma. " Fine. What time"

"Now would be great. My friend has to leave soon."

"Fine" Yuki hung up the phone. " Put some clothes on brat. We're leaving" He lit a cigarette.

"Where are we going" Shu asked cocking his head to the side in the most innocent fashion.

" Tohma's. Now get dressed"

* * *

They were out the door and in the red convertable in forty-five minutes time. Shuichi wanted to look perfect since they were going to be meeting new people. Yuki was pissed because Shuichi took so long, as they pulled off to Tohma's house. In ten minutes time, they were allowed access onto Tohma's compound and parked in front of one the the limos in the semi-circle. They walked up the steps of the huge mansion and rang the fancy doorbell. 

"Eiri, Shindou-san, come in . My guest are in the lounge."

They walked down the long hallway and made their way to the lounge. As Yuki and Shuichi entered, two guest stood up to greet them. The younger of the two had on what looked like the worst ensemble Eiri had ever seen. He was a brunette with golden eyes.He had on normal jeans and what looked like a normal shirt under a...Yuki stared. _' Is that... a cape ?' A cape with fucking claws?'_ he thought to himself _' And why the hell is he wearing a crown? And I thought Shuichi's and Seguchi's outfits were bad '_ . He decided to ignore the boy. His outfit was giving him a headache. The older guy had blonde hair and purple eyes that could rival Shuichi's. He had on cream colored robes and what looked like a scripture draping his shoulders. _'Great a monk. Just what I need' _Tohma entered behind them.

"Eiri, Shindou-san, this is Sanzo and Goku"

"Hello" Sanzo said extending his hand to Eiri. Eiri shook his hand and nodded.

" Hi" Goku said brightly to Shuichi. Shuichi smiled big " Hi "

" Have a seat" Tohma instructed . Sanzo and Goku sat back down on the couch . Yuki, Shuichi, and Tohma took the arm chairs opposite it.

" A Sanzo, huh?" Yuki said looking at Sanzo. Shuichi pulled out a pack of strawberry pocky and began to eat.

" It's not really that big of a deal" Sanzo answred " I take no pleasure in lecturing or chanting sutras for the dead"

_' This guy might not be so bad ' _Yuki thought " That makes two of us "

"Eiri is a..."

" Was " Yuki interjected

"...was a monk too. His father and brother run a temple in Kyoto" Tohma explained. " He's a very popular romance novelist."

" Romance, huh? Are you into that destiny, love forever crap?" Sanzo asked

"Hnn, yeah right " Yuki groaned indignantly

" Eiri has yet to write a book that hasn't ended in tragedy " Tohma cut in.

" Destiny my ass " Yuki said " I dont have time to live for a forever that my never come."

_' Hmm he's not half bad '_ Sanzo thought

" Hey Yuki, dont you think we were destined to be together?" Shuichi chimed in

" Yuki!"

" Whatcha eatin' ?" Goku asked pulling Shuichi's mind out of the argument.

Shuichi looked at Goku, down at his hand and then back at Goku. " Oh this? This is pocky. You want some"

" Yeah ! I've never had potchy before" Goku exclaimed. He jumped over the coffee table and made his way to Shuichi.

" It's pocky, stupid monkey."

Shuichi handed Goku a pocky stick, which he devoured in one bite.

" It's strawberry! Sanzo...we gotta get some of these " He turned back to Shuichi. " Can I have more "

Shuichi pulled out another box. " Here. I always have several "

"Thanks"

" So what do you want to ask of me?" Yuki asked Tohma, pulling his gaze from the two bakas on his right.

" Hey Sanzo, you and Shuichi have the same color eyes" Goku said

" Shut up monkey, we're talking"

"Hey Yuki, you and Goku have the same color eyes too "

" So spit it out" Yuki said to Sanzo and Tohma, completely ignoring Shuichi.

" As much as I don't want to, I have to give a series of lectures across Japan. The other monks seem to be getting really annoyed with Goku. More than usual. I think it's wise I don't bring him on this trip " Sanzo explained

Goku, who was involved in a deep converstion with Shuichi about pocky, heard what Sanzo said.

"What! Sanzo! You're leaving me behind? But I don't wanna stay? Cant I go with you? C'mon ! Sanzo!"

**' Thwak '** " Shut up!"

" Aw shit man, that hurt"

Sanzo struck Goku upside his head with his paper fan.Shuichi looked shocked, Yuki looked pleased. The boy's voice was grating. And Tohma just smiled his usual smile.

_" I've got to get me one of those '_ Yuki thought to himself _' It's effective' _

" But Sanzo I don't wanna be left behind"

**' Thwak Thwak Thwak ' **" I said shut up"

"I thought it would be a good idea if Goku stayed with you. He and Shuichi could become friends" Tohma explained.

" Why cant I stay with Hakkai and Gojyo?"

" Because they dont have enough money to feed your ass"

Yuki began to think over Sanzo and Goku's fighting. _' Add another brat? I'm not so sure that would be a good idea. Then again, he'd keep Shuichi compan and out of my ass. No one can be more annoying than Shuichi. Except maybe Ryuichi. Yeah Ryuichi takes the fucking cake. Ok, back to the problem at hand. To take the brat or not. Hmmmmm. Shuichi does need some more friends and I need to get my work done. My deadline is in two days. So why the hell not. It can't be that bad.'_

" Fine" Yuki said expressionless." How long?" Tohma smiled." Three days." Yuki rolled his eyes.

" This'll be fun " Shuichi cried. Goku still looked upset " It's ok " Shu reassured " I have lots of pocky at home"

" Really" Goku's face lit up

" Yeah. The idiot basically lives off of them " Yuki said getting up and making his way to the door .

" Don't call me an idiot!"

" Ok. Count me in" Goku cried.

" Now that that's settled, I really ought to be leaving " Sanzo said following Yuki " Thanks"

" Whatever"

* * *

They all headed out of the lounge and down the insanely long hallway to the front door. Once outside, at the same time, Yuki and Sanzo pulled out their pack of cigarettes, took one, lit it and took a much deserved drag. Tohma smiled at how much the two had in common. They even smoked the same brand: Marlboro. 

" Whoa. Is that your car?" Goku asked . Yuki nodded

" Nice. We usually use Hakkai's jeep "

" Who's Hakkai ?" Shuichi asked

" A friend " Goku explained " He has a dragon named Hakaryuu that transforms into a jeep."

"Wow" Shuichi's mouth hung open. Yuki rolled his eyes _' This kid has got a serious imagination. ' _

" Lets jump in!" Shuichi yelled cutting Yuki's thoughts short " I like doing that when the top's down"

" You put your feet on my seats, and it's your ass "

" Goku "Sanzo called " Don't forget ,no..."

" Yeah, yeah I know . No fighting. Dont worry preacher man, I wont" Goku ran after Shuichi. They both jumped into the car. All four feet landing on Yuki's red and black leather interior.

"Morons" Yuki muttered

" Look, make sure he doesn't fight" Sanzo said turning to Yuki " He doesnt know his own strenth. And I'm glad you and your little boyfriend are rich"

" Why?"

"Because it's going to take half of your bank account to keep that one full" he nodded towards Goku. With that Sanzo thanked Tohma, climed back into the limo he arrived in and left.

_' What the hell was that supposed to mean? How much can that brat eat? There's no way in hell he can out eat Shuichi. The boy's a fucking garbage disposal. Whatever ' _

" Bye Eiri" Tohma smiled " By Shindou-san. Have fun Goku" The boys waved back.

" See ya " Eiri said stopming out his cigarette and walking over to his car. He climed in and put the key in the ignition. He heard a loud moaning/growling sound. He thought it was the car then remembered that he didnt start it yet. He followed the noise.Goku looked up and blushed when his eyes met the blonde's.

" What the hell was that?" Yuki asked turning in his seat to better face Goku

" Uh...my stomach" Goku answered " I'm hungry" His stomach growled again as if on cue.

" Yeah me too Yuki " Shuichi added " Lets get some food"

Yuki thought to himself._' Where's a good place I can take them so I can see how much this brat eats"_

" Fine " Yuki said starting the engine. " We'll go to the all-you-can-eat place near the mall"

" Alright! Food! Unlimited Food" Goku exclaimed

* * *

They pulled up to the all-you-can-eat restaurant . They were seated and soon got up to get their food. Yuki came back with a normal sized plate of food, Shuichi had his plate completely full of food but Goku... Goku was balancing three plates overflowing with food. 

" Are you going to finish all that? " Yuki asked " You shouldn't be wasteful"

" Oh yeah, Imma finish it " Goku grinned

**20 minutes later**

" OUT OUT ! GET OUT!"

" What the hell do you mean get out!" Yuki roared " It says all you can eat on the sign!"

" Yeah all you can eat, but your pet seems to be a bottomless pit!"

The owner of the restaurant was now kicking them out . Goku had finished all of the food in the restaurant and it didn't look like he was ready to stop. All the other guests left as they watched the boy gobble down the food at rapid pace.

" Please, can't I have just one more spring roll? Just one? Just ONE!"

The man was trying to close the front door but Goku was pulling on the other side. His eye full of tears.

" You IDIOT!" the owner yelled " You've already finished all the spring rolls"

With one last tug the owner slammed the door shut and locked it . Goku fell to his knees whining " I'm so hungry. So hungry " his stomach growled on cue.Shuchi looked at Goku and then at Yuki. " Yuki what are we going to do?" his eyes filling with tears " He's still hungry"

Yuki could feel a headache coming on. He wished he had his advil at the moment . He turned on his heel and began walking back to the car. " Let's go. I'll take you to McDonalds"

Goku immediately stoped whining and stood up. " Really ! Thank You " He began running back to the car

Shuichi ran up to Yuki and gave him a hug from behind. " Thanks Yuki"

" C'mon Shuichi" Goku cried . Shuichi ran after him .

Yuki stoped walking for a second and pinched the bridge of his nose trying to lessen the headache, soon to be migraine.

_' What the hell did I just get myself into ?'_

* * *

So do you like? My poor husband...I mean Yuki. What did he just get himself into? The next chapter for now is going to be called ...I dunno. lol Well Review tell me Whatcha' think. Shuichi and Goku are gonna put Yuki in a mental institution.lol Sorry Yuki dont kill me ! I love you ! lol 

Thanks for reading

Until next time...


	2. End of the first meeting

TaraYuki-Uesugi here.Chapter two of the meeting.Hope you like.Oh and if anyone has seen Saiyuki:Reload tell me so i can find more people that hate the new voices lol We can angst together! Enjoy the chappie!

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Saiyuki or Gravitation. though I really wish I did!

And now...on with the show...

* * *

" Aw man, that was great. I'm sooo full" Goku said leaning back and rubbing his stomach. Yuki and Shuichi (with his Oreo Mcflurry) just watched Goku, as did the rest of the fast food restaurant, devour four Big Mac meals, three doube cheese burger meals, a 20 piece chicken McNuggets and two hot fudge sundaes. All super sized.Yuki was glad that he took the boy to the all-you-can-eat restaurant first this way it had cost him less. 

The people in the restaurant weren't only staring at Goku's eating habits. Yuki noticed people whispering and pointing at Goku's clothes too. '_Gods, I cant have that brat walking around with me dressed like that. I have a reputation to keep up .' _

"Come on" Yuki said sudenly standing.

"Where are we goin', Eiri?" Goku asked

"To get you some new clothes. I cant have you walking around with me dressed like that. Shuichi is bad enough." he left the McDonalds.

Goku shrugged and followed.

"Hey!" It took a few seconds for it to register in Shuichi's head what Yuki said.

Yuki had decided to eat at the McDonalds in the mall, so all they had to do was take the escalators to the second floor. Soon they were outside the store in which Eiri had decided to take them. Armani.

"Yuki, you're taking him here?" Shuichi asked looking confused. Eiri ignored him and walked into the store.Shuichi and Goku following behind.

" Yuki-san, Shindou-san! " A man was walking up to them

" Hey, Kazuki! " Shuichi said to the store manager.

" How may I help you today? Do you have a photo shoot coming up?" Kazuki asked with a smile.

" No" Yuki answered. " I need to find this brat some normal clothes " Yuki steped aside to show Kazuki who he was talking about. Kazuki's eyes went wide for a second and then he caught himself and smiled.

" Yes of course. A suit or normal clothes?"

" Slacks and shirts will be fine" Yuki answered walking to his left. A pair of sunglasses caught his eye.

" Yes sir." Kazuki said with a little bow. " So young sir what is your name ?" " Goku " Goku said with a smile. " Follow me, Goku. Let me take your measurments " The man walked away. Goku looked at Shuichi and shrugged. " Go ahead" Shuichi encouraged " Kazuki is real nice" Shu smiled and then ran off to join Yuki.

Goku followed Kazuki to a corner where there was a little dressing stage. " Step up here, Goku-san" Goku obliged and climbed up onto the lttle stage. Kazuki immediately pulled out a tape measurer and started to take Goku's measurements. Then Kazuki reached Goku's head. " Sir can you remove your crown for a minute.I have to measure your head for hats." Goku grabed his diadem securely. " Uh...n-no I dont take it off " " Sir, it will only take a second" Kazuki smiled . Goku shook his head " Nuh-uh thats ok. I dont need a hat" Kazuki shrugged and went off to find clothes that matched his measurements.

Shuichi walked up to Goku. He had on huge sunglasses, a scarf and a hat. He looked alot like Tohma Seguchi...on a good day." Did you try anything on yet?" Shu asked looking at himself in the mirror. " Nope. Not yet" " Here your go sir" Kazuki had come back and handed Goku some black slacks and a maroon silk button down shirt. " Go try it on " Yuki had joined them. Goku nodded and entered the dressing room. When he emerged he looked quite nice. Goku looked down at his ensemble and frowned. He liked it but it wasn't his personality. He would have preferred something a bit more...comfortable. " You finally look decent.We'll take several more in different colors, Kazuki. And a couple of blazers and a coat." Yuki walked away looking at some more things for himself.

Shuichi had noticed the look on Goku's face and frowned. " You dont like these clothes do you?" Shu asked.. Goku shook his head "No I like them. It's just..." he trailed off. Shuichi smiled "It's ok I'lll take you to where I shop" He smile and ran off to join Yuki.

After Kazuki had picked out some more clothes for Goku, Yuki paid and shoved the bags into Goku's hands.Goku took the bags and thanked him. Once outside the store Shuichi smiled big." Ok, my turn to take Goku shopping ! " " What!" Yuki asked . He was intent on getting out of there NOW and having a smoke. "It's my turn to take Goku shopping for clothes" Shuichi repeated. "Why?" "Yuki, he doesn't want to wear Armani clothes.Most normal people own atleast one pair of jeans, on Goku, let's go" Shuichi grabbed Goku's hand and pulled him off to the direction of the store. Yuki sighed and followed in defeat.

* * *

The Gap. The Gods only knew how much Yuki hated this store. Loud crappy rock and pop music blaring from the speakers, annoying ass teenagers with their annoying ass friends all talking loud . And the bright colors. Gods, the bright colors of the clothing was blinding. Yuki reached into the Armani bag Goku had handed him and placed on his new sunglasses before entering the store.

" Yuki look look!" It has been three hours and Shuichi and Goku were still trying on clothes. They basically tried on everything in the damn store.At this rate they would eventually start trying on the womens clothing. For what felt like the hundreth time, Shuihci and Goku emerged from the dressing room and posed. This time the pose was Charlie's Angels. " You're missing an Angel, Idiots." Yuki said, once again checking his watch."We're Yuki's Angels" Shuichi said pulling his gun shaped hands up to his face." Look, let's go I've got work to do " Yuki said standing " What are you actually buying?"

"This, and this, and this, and this..." Shuichi began piling clothes into Yuki's outstretched arms

"And this, and this and this and this..." Goku joined in.

Yuki rolled his eyes and dumped the clothes onto Shuichi's and Goku's heads " Carry your own damn clothes. My job is to pay for them" he began making his way to the very long line of loud ass teens.

Once he had reached a cashier Shuichi and Goku piled the clothes onto the counter. They had picked out so much clothing that they could no longer see the cashier behind the large pile of clothes. " Oh wait a sec. I have to get something:" Shuichi ran off to the belt section. The cashier began to ring up the clothes.

They had been standing there for a good five minutes and they were still ringing up clothes. Goku kept his eyes on Yuki the whole time, making the novelist very uncomfortable.Once he couldn't take it anymore he rounded on the teen. " What the hell do you want?" he asked. Goku smiled "Your hair is like the sun" Goku answered _' What is this kid, two?' _Yuki thought to himself. "What?" he asked looking more confused than before.

" Your hair. It's like the sun" Goku repeated.Yuki just stared at him expressionless . " Sanzo's hair is like the sun. Actually, his is brighter than ours. Your's is kinda dull but it still reminds me of it" Goku smiled. Yuki rolled his eyes and turrned back to the cashier. They could now see her. The huge mound of clothes were nearly all done.

After a few seconds Yuki's head was jerked back as he felt his hair pulled " What the hell did you do that for!" he rounded on Goku. Goku winced. " Why are you wincing?" Yuki asked noticing the boys flinch. " Well Sanzo usualy hits me with his fan. I guess it's become second nature to flinch" Yuki nodded. He liked the fan. He made a mental note to ask Sonzo where he had gotten such a useful divice. " You still didn't answer my question" Yuki said " Why did you pull my hair?" " Well your hairs is so bright I just couldnt help myself.I wanted to touch it" Goku smiled."It's not as soft as Sanzo's though" Yuki looked at the stupid grin on the kids face. His eyes traveled up the boys face and landed on the gold diadem on the his head.

" Why the hell do you wear a crown?" Yuki asked. Goku brought a hand up to the diadem on his head. " Oh this?" he said rubbing it " This is my power limiter"

"What the hell is that?"

" Well, I'm a demon. If I take this off I go berserk, as Gojyo says. I have to keep it on at all times otherwise I change into my demon self" When Goku had finished explaining Yuki looked at the boy in disbelief. The cashier had even stopped ringing up clothes after she heard what he said. Yuki noticed he didnt hear the little 'beeps' of the scanner and turned back to the lady. " Will you hury up ?" he snapped. The cashier jumped and began to scan the clothes at rapid speed. Once Yuki knew the girl was working he turned to Goku. "You have got one serious imagination, kid" Goku looked at him kinda confused. "Uh, ok"

"Your t-total is 515.32" the girl stuttered. Yuki had that kind of effect on people. " W-will that be c-cash or credit?"

"Credit"

"Wait! Yuki !" Shuchi had finally rejoined them "Look Yuki, I picked out a belt for the both of us!" Shuichi threw the belts onto the counter. The cashier IMMEDIATELY started to scan them.

"I dont need a new belt, brat" Yuki said . The cashier looked horrified. She had just rung them up.She didn't want to upset Yuki any further. "V-void" she said into mic. Yuki looked at Shuichi and heard a sob escape his lips.The last thing he needed was Shuichi crying. "Fine. Whatever.Let's just go." Shuichi lit up " N-nevermind " the cashier said into the mic. "Your t-total is 555.47" she said . Yuki paid and they left.

" Damn dude, You had that girl scared shitless" Goku said to Eiri as they made their way back to the car in the parking lot. "Yeah that happpens alot when Yuki yells at someone" Shuichi said smiling. Then there was that sound again. The sound from the car. Yuki and Shuichi looked at Goku."Aw man, I'm hungry"

"What the hell do you mean you're hungry!" Yuki asked, shocked out of his mind.

" All that shopping made me hungry. Can we get something to eat? Please Eiri!" Goku whined

"No. I just fed your greedy ass"

" Please Eiri? I'm gonna die of starvation" Goku fell to his kness. Shuichi rushed to his aid.

" No you wont. I doubt that's even possible with your appetite" Eiri said lighting a cigarette and still walking towards the car.

"Come on, Yuki. He's hungry" Shuichi was now carrying the bags _and_ a very hungry Goku to the car by himself.

"Food. Food. So hungry" Goku said leaning on Shuichi for support.

Yuki ignored them and got into the car. Shuichi helped Goku in and packed the bags into the trunk.He climbed into the front seat.

"Yuki..."

"No"

* * *

"That should be the last of them" Goku said carrying in the last of the groceries.

"Wow! You're strong!" Shuichi said in awe. Goku had basically carried all of the bags from the car into the house without breaking a sweat. The only bags Shuichi had were the bread and the eggs.

"I get alot of practice with Sanzo's lazy ass" Goku said with a smile.

Yuki walked in the door behind them. He didn't want to go food shopping but the brat's stomach wouldn't stop growling.It was really grating on his nerves. He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he watched Goku and Shuichi unpack the bags in the kitchen. He had never spent so much money on food in one day in his life. Goku, it seemed, ate every fucking thing in sight. Yuki had made the mistake in telling the boys to get whatever they wanted. BIG mistake. By the time they reached the counter Shuichi had one cart and two baskets full to the brim. The baskets were filled with strawberry pocky. And Goku had three carts full of food. People stared as they watched the boy push one cart in front of the other to the chasier, food falling off everywhere. " 797.04" the cashiers voice still rang in his head. He rubbed his temples. "Look you two" Shu and Goku stoped putting food away. "I've got work to do so i'm going in my study. Don't bother me and don't make any noise" Yuki turned on his heel and stalked off too his study to go work.

After an hour the boys were done packing.There was barely any room anywhere once the food had been all put away. The fridge was overflowing and the cabinets were half open because they were stuffed with food." Man, that made me even more hungry" Goku said as his stomach growled. "I'm hungry now too" Shuichi agreed."What are we gonna do?" Shu asked. "I dont cook. Hakkai wont let me.All because i nearly burned down his kitchen one time. I told him it was an accident but he still refuses to let me.And at the temple the monks cook" Goku sighed."I'm not allowed to cook either" Shuichi spoke up "I nearly burned down me and Yuki's kitchen too" The boys sighed again. "Let's ask Eiri to make something for us?" Goku suggested.Shuichi shook his head "If we go bother Yuki now, he'll get angry. Besides he wont cook for us anyway.Once he starts typing he doesnt stop until he's run out of ideas." "But I'm so hungry" Goku whinned. "Well, we have no choice.Let's cook ourselves. I mean it cant be that bad. Besides when i nearly burned down the kitchen and when you nearly burned down your friends kitchen it was only an accident, right? The chance of it happening again is slim-to-none.We've learned from our mistakes, right?" Goku looked up at Shuichi after his little speech and smiled. "Yeah. I mean really, how hard can it be" Goku said with a smile. Shuchi smiled back."I'll go get one of me and Yuki's cookbooks" And he rushed off to go get it as Goku started pulling vegetables out of the fridge.

**20 minutes later**

**Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep**

Went the fire alarm. Yuki came dashing out of his study.He thought he had smelled something burning but ignored it and assumed it was his imagination.He had told Shuichi to never cook again and the boy hadn't, so what was he worried about? BIG mistake. Yuki entered the kitchen to see flames five feet high on the stove, blackening the ceiling.Vegetables and tofu were everywhere.He noticed Goku and Shuichi and saw that they were covered in flour, vegetables and bits of raw chicken were stuck in their hair. Yuki looked to his left to see his rice cooker smoking, the microwave just made a loud BANG noise and shut off and the water in the sink was overflowing onto the white marble floor.

"You damn brats. I told you to not make noise, not burn the house down"

"But Eiri, we were hungry"

Yeah Yuki, if we would have asked you you would have told us to go away"

Yuki closed his eyes rubbed his temples.He could feel it. The signs of a headache. Wait, not just a headache, a migraine. He looked up." Look. You" he pointed to Goku."In the bathroom in the hall. NOW. Don't touch ANYTHING.And you". Shuichi this time "in the bathroom in the bedroom.The same rules apply.Dont touch anything!" Goku's stomach growled...again. "But Eiri, I'm still hungry" whined the earth demon child. Yuki sighed." Uh Eiri, watch..." SPLAT. A piece of boneless chicken breast had fallen off the ceiling and was now on Yuki's head. He could feel the vein on his forehead pulsing. Shuichi and Goku took a few steps back. Yuki regained his composure"I dont even want to know how the hell chicken was on the ceiling" he said through gritted teeth. "I'll cook.Go clean yourselves up" Goku and Shuichi didn't need to be told twice. They ran out of the kitchen before Eiri exploded. Yuki sighed . He removed the chicken breast from over his left eye and threw it into the sink._'What did i get myself into. What the hell did I get myself into' _"Damn Tohma" he muttered and began to cook dinner.

"WOW!" Goku yelled, chopsticks in hand and hovering over the table. " This smells great, Eiri! Alright, MEATBUNS!" he began to stuff his face not even waiting for others. Yuki had finished dinner a little over anhour . Hell, he had cooked what looked like a damn buffet. He didnt want that brat annoying him for the rest of the night.

It may have taken and hour to cook, but Goku had finished all the food in less than fifteen minutes. Yuki and Shuichi were lucky enough to get a couple of bites before it disappeared into Goku's stomach. " Aww man, Eiri. You kick ass in the kitchen" Goku said leaning back and rubbing his stomach. "I'm sooooo full" " Glad to hear it" Yuki said clearing the table." Now if you don't mind. I've got work to finish" Eiri finished up what he was doing and left once again for his study.

"What do you wanna do?" Goku asked Shuichi. Shu shrugged. "I dunno. Wanna play video games?" "Ok.Ive never played those before.But I need a snack"

"But you just said you were full" Shuichi said smiling

"There's always room for snack" Goku said "Let's eat pocky!" "Ok!" The boys grabbed as much pocky as their hand could carry and stalked off to the living room to play video games.

* * *

"Aww shit! You're kicking my ass!" 

"I told you I'd beat you!"

"Shuichi c'mon lemme win atleast once!"

"Hell no! I'm the undefeated champion of this game!"

"I can't kick ass on a videogame! But I can kick ass in person!"

"Really? I wanna see"

"Ok. After this round. Shit, you got me again"

Yuki banged his head on the computer keys. _' I told the idiots to be quite.They've been going at it for two hours' _he thought to himself. He decided to ignore it and try to write anyway.

"Ha ! I win!" Shuichi yelled.

"Yeah Yeah don't rub it in"

"Now show me how you fight.Can you fight like the people in the videogame:"

"Tcha, I can fight way better than that"

"Can you show me?"

"Alright. I need a little after dinner excersize anyway" Goku called for his staff and it appeared out of no where." Whoa!" Shuichi said his eyes wide."What's that?"

"It's my staff. I use it to began to show Shuchi some moves. jumping over the coffee table, the couch, swinging his staff in the process.CRASH!

"Aw shit!" while swinging the staff Goku broke what looked like a very expensive crystal candy jar.

* * *

Yuki heard the crash. He removed his glasses and reached for his trusty Costco sized advil._ 'Shit.I'm running low'_ he thought to himself as he noticed that there were only about six left in the whole two hundred pill bottle._ ' I just bought it last week '_. He quickly downed two without drink and left the room to see what the bakas did now.

"How the hell did you break that?" Yuki said as he entered the living room. Goku and Shuichi jumped . They were attempting to clean up the mess before Yuki came ."Well, Goku was showing me some of his fighting moves cuz he said that he can fight better than the people in the videogame, and I wanted to see so I told him to show me and he did, and he pulled out his staff that came from nowhere and he was showing me and..."

"Shut up. You're babbling and I have a head ache." Shuichi immediately silenced.Yuki rubbed his temples.The advil still hadnt taken affect. "Yuki, do you want to see?" Yuki grunted. Goku took this as a yes.

"Goku wait! That means..." Too late Goku had picked up his staff , jumped in the air and accidentlly hit Yuki on the head as he landed.HARD. The last thing Yuki saw was a red stick coming his direction after that everything went black.

* * *

Yuki's eyes fluttered open."Damn light" he winced at the bright light in the room and re-closed his eyes."Yuki!" he heard Shuichi call."Eiri ! " he heard Goku too. "Where the hell am I ?" Yuki asked them. "Goku and I took you too the hospital cuz we didn't know if you were ganna wake up or not" Yuki could hear the fear in Shuichi's voice and could tell he had been crying. "Sorry Eiri. I didn't mean to" came Goku's voice. Yuki opened his eyes. The boy looked really upset.Yuki felt bad.

"Shut up" he said sitting up and swinging his feet off the edge of the hospital bed. "Yuki! The doctor said you have to stay for atleast a day" Shuichi yelled.

"First of all, stop yelling. Second of all, I don't _have _to do anything. Let's go, we're leaving" He got up grabbed his shoes and walked out of the room.

"He's just like Sanzo" Goku said turning to Shuichi. Shuichi sighed and followed Yuki out, Goku close behind.

"Mr.Uesugi, you shouldn't check out until tomorrow.You have a mild concussion" the nurse at the receptionist desk said.

"Shut up. I'm leaving"

"Y-yes sir" The nurse handed Yuki papers in which he needed to sign in order to check out. Once that was done they walked outside into the fresh air.Yuki felt a little dizzy and stumbled. He caught himself and pulled out a cigarette."Eiri, maybe you shouldn't smoke just yet since you're..." Yuki gave Goku a death glare which immediately shut the kid up. Yuki hailed a cab and got in." Oh yeah, he's _just_ like Sanzo" Goku said to himself.

* * *

In fifteen minutes they were back at the apartment. Yuki looked at the clock on the wall. 2:27 am. He had been out cold for six hours straight. "We're going to bed" Yuki said walking farther into the house and putting the house keys on the coffee table."Idiot" he called to Goku "you've got the living or floor, I dont care." " I'm not an idiot. My name is Goku you stupid novelist" Yuki glared at the boy. Goku flinched. Yuki's stare was almost as scary as Sanzo's fan. "There are sheets and blankets in the closet in the hall" Yuki began walking down the hall to his and Shuichi's bedroom. He noticed Shuichi wasnt following. "Are you coming?" he asked turning around.

"No I think imma sleep on the floor with Goku in here" Shuichi said . "Whatever" Yuki walked into the bedroom and closed the door. He needed a shower bad. He knew he didn't get any work done but he was so tired . He walked into the bathroom in the bedroom, striped and went into the shower.

Back in the living room Shuichi and Goku had changed into their pajamas and were laying on the blankets they layed out on the floor.

"Aren't you gonna take that thing off before you go to sleep?" Shu asked pointing at Goku's diadem.

"Nah I can't. I'm a demon and this limits my demon powers so I can stay in my human form" Gku explained

"Oh ok" Shuichi said. Goku was glad that atleast Shuichi believed him. "So what's it like living in a temple? I mean, do they mind that you're a demon?"

"It sucks. It's boring as hell and the monks are nothin' but stuck up assholes. The only reason why I stay is because of Sanzo.He saved me from this cave I was in for a long time. And the monks kick ass in the kitchen."

"Is there anything going on between you and Sanzo?"

"No! " Goku said shaking his head furiously. But Shuichi noticed the blush on his cheeks."Ok" Shuichi said with a smirk totally unconvinced."Tell me about your friends" Shu said changing the subject.

"Well, there's Hakkai and Gojyo . Hakkai used to be human but he became a demon by killing a bunch-a demons for some chick he loved. I dunno the details. And Gojyo is a half-demon and is nothing but a man-whore.He runs after anything in a skirt. I hate that guy. Stupid Kappa."

"You'll get to meet my friends on monday.You're gonna come to work with me, right?" Shu asked

"Yeah sure!" Goku smiled. He yawned "Well, I'm tired. Night Shuichi" he rolled over onto his side.

"Night"

* * *

Yuki had just gotten out of the shower._' Hmmm there's no noise. Maybe the brats are asleep'_ he thought. He put on his favortie pajama pants and climbed into bed. He closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to come and take him away. Just as his eyes shut he heard a loud noise. _' You've got to be fucking kidding me. That can't be what I think that is '_ . He climbed out of bed and walked down the hall to the living room. Sure enough there was Shuichi and Goku sprawled out on the floor . Goku was on his back. He had one leg up on the couch and one of his hands were on Shuichi's face. Shuichi's head was on Goku's stomach and his left foot rested on the coffee table. They were both snoring louder than Yuki had ever heard in his life. He was used to Shuichi's snoring but Goku's...the boy sounded like a damn train. For what felt like the thousandth time that day, Yuki rubbed his temples.He began to walk to his study. There was no way in hell he was going to get any sleep with that kid around.He stoped when he heard yet another sound.

_' Was that...a fart? Did that kid just fart in his sleep?'_ he thought not bothering to turn around. _' Aww shit!'_ The smell caught up with him and he rushed off to his study, slamming the door behind him.

This is going to be a looooooooong three days.

_End of Chapter 2_

* * *

How was that? I hope it's atleast a little funny lol It's not even day one and Yuki is in the hospital lol GokuxSanzo wink,wink lol I don't think they're going to have a relationship tho. This is just about torturing Yuki and Sanzo. But i do love a SanzoxGoku pairing as much as I love YukixShu. Now about Goku farting in his sleep...lmao. I'm pretty sure he doesnt but I always hear Gojyo saying he does so I thought it would be funny to add it in lol. Hope you enjoyed. Please Review and tell me whatcha think!

**Next Chapter:** Day 1. Tatsuha comes over! I love writing Tasuha in stories.I like to have him annoy the hell outta Yuki. And I want Goku too meet all of Shuichi's friends that are like his friends lol And Gojyo and Tatsuha remind me of each other. Damn man-whores lol More torture on Yuki's part. Sorry Eiri!

Until next time...


	3. Hospital,Pets and Druken truths

TaraYuki-Uesugi here. :Hides and attempts Hakkai's Qi barrier: Don't hurt me! I am SO sorry I havn't updated since FEBUARY! My GODS! Im sorry. I just couldnt think of anything. I do hope you enjoy and I promise I wont take as long next time. No matter what!

**Disclaimer:** No I dont own Gravitation or Saiyuki. Though I would like to marry Greg Ayres who plays Goku's voice on Saiyuki! (If you didn't know I have a massive crush on him) Greg, Will you marry me? Age ain't nothing but a number! LMAO

And now...On with the show...

**Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong**

Yuki's eyes shot open. He looked at the digital alarm clock to his left: 7:30 am . He had been asleep for two hours. Because of Goku and Shuichi's snoring, Yuki was kept awake for most of the night. At around five he finally couldn't take it anymore. He stuffed toilet paper in both ears like earplugs. It didn't completely block out the sound but it muffled it just enough to let him sleep. But now...now the doorbell was ringing as though there is a fire. No amount of toilet paper could block out _that_ sound. Yuki waited, hoping Shuichi or Goku would answer. He waited in vain. The bell continued to ring.

Yuki sighed, pulled himself out of bed, opened the door to the bedroom and began making his way to the front door. He passed Shuichi and Goku still asleep on the floor." Bastards" he mumbled to himself. The bell continued to ring. Annoyed, Yuki flung the door open.

"Aniki!"

He slamed the door closed.

"Oh c'mon Eiri. Open up" Tatsuha's voice rang from the other side of the door. He began to ring the doorbell like mad again. He knew Eiri wouldn't be able to take it after awhile. And he was right.

Eiri knew his brother wouldn't let up and he knew he couldn't take that damn bell anymore. He rubbed his temples, hating the fact that he was getting a headache so early in the morning. He opened the door, turned on his heel and started walking toward the kitchen.

"S'bout time" Tatsuha said closing the door behind him as he entered the apartment. He followed his brother to the kitchen, passing the two boys asleep on the floor. " So that's the boy that's staying with you" he said with a smirk. "Cute". Yuki groaned. He should have known that's why Tatsuha came by.

"So is that why you're here? To check out my guest?" he pulled out a cigatette from the pack on the counter in the kitchen. He now keeps a pack in every room ...just in case .

"Yup. Mika told me you had a boy staying with you and I wanted to see how cute he was"

"Aren't you into 50 year old rockstars?" Yuki said with a smirk as he put the kettle on for his coffee.

Tatsuha got angry, "I'll have you know that Ryuichi is no where near 50. He's 31, thank you very much" he said indignantly "Atleast I'm not a child molester."

Yuki turned and glared at his brther. Tatsuha glared right back. They stayed like that, neither backing down, for a good two minutes. Yuki realized he really didn't feel like a ' glaring contest' . He rolled his eyes, walked to the fridge and began pulling out items. Might as well prepare breakfast.

"The idiot is eighteen"

"Whatever"

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for school tomorrow or something? Go back to Kyoto." Yuki began preparing breakfast. _' Hmmmm not enough '_ he thought to himself as he turned on the stove. He went back to the fridge to get more.

"No, we're on holiday for a week"

"And where exactly are you going to stay?"

"I was thinking about staying with Tohma and Mika, but depending on how I like your guest, I just might stay here "

"Over my dead body."

Tatsuha shrugged. "No problem" Tatsuha walked over to the utencil drawer, pulled out one of the dinner knives and chucked it at Eiri's head, purposly missing his brother.

"Damn I missed"

Yuki glared.

"Aniki, why are you making so much food?"

"Because the monkey in the living room is a bottomless pit "

Tatsuha shrugged.For the next thirty minutes Tatsuha talked Yuki's ear off as he prepared breakfast. Soon they heard foot steps and Tatsuha stoped talking . They both turned to face the door in the kitchen to see a very groggy, yet awake Goku.

"Is that breakfast? I could smell it in my dreams." Goku said with a small smile

He stood in his boxers and an oversized white t-shirt that hung off his left shoulder. If Yuki didn't have Shuishi he would have certainly been attracted to the boy and would have probably made a move on him. But he did have Shuichi and NO ONE was hotter than HIS Shu-chan. Yuki nodded and turned back to cooking.

Apparently Tatsuha noticed how delicious Goku looked standing there also.He rushed out of his seat and stood in front of Goku. Goku looked a little shocked. He had moved so fast.

"Oh yeah aniki, I'm sooooooo staying here" Tatsuha said his eyes never leaving Goku. Goku just looked at him a blinked. Yuki rolled his eyes. "Hi" Tatsuha said stretching out his hand. "I'm Tatsuha, Eiri's younger brother" Goku smiled and shook his hand. "I'm Goku" "Nice to meet you Goku. I hope we can become friends. " The young monk said.

Goku thought he saw something behind Tatsuha's eyes that said 'there's more meaning to that statement'. But Goku being the naive, trusting person that he is, ignored the feeling. "Me too" he pulled his hand out of Tatsuha's and walked over to Eiri. "Yuuuummmm that smells great!"

"Go...do something while I finish. Brush your teeth or whatever"

"Ok!" Goku left to brush his teeth smiling at Tatsuha as he passed. Tatsuha watched him take off for the bathroom. " Aniki, he's...he's beautiful" he said once the boy was out of earshot.

"What about grandpa?"

Tatsuha growled. "Ryuichi will always be #1" He said indignantly. "But that doesnt mean I can't have fun until Ryuichi officially becomes mine"

Yuki snorted,. "Whatever"

":Yawn:"

"Hey Shu-chan!"

"H-hey Tatsuha. What are you doing here?" Shuichi walked up to Yuki and hugged him from behind. Yuki didn't argue.

"Just checking out your temporary roomate. I think I'm in love...again. He's real cute"

"Yeah he is" Yuki turned and glared at Shuichi . Shuichi smiled. "Goku is cute but you're beautiful" Shu reassured.

"Better be" Yuki said returning his attention to his cooking. Shuichi giggled and pecked Yuki on the cheek. He loved when Yuki got jealous. It showed he cared. "Imma go brush my teeth" He said and he ran off to the bathroom.

By the time the boys were back from the bathroom, breakfast was on the table. Once again, it looked like a buffet. Goku fully awoke once he saw the table. "Alright!" he exclaimed. "Adorable" Tatsuha muttered to himself as he watched Goku dig in. Yuki had learned from the previous nights experience, to remove his and Shuichi's portions to a different plate before Goku reached the table.

He hadn't set a plate aside for Tatsuha. He conviently "forgot" but it didn't look as though the teen monk cared, much to Yuki's disappointment. He was too busy watching his new "crush" devour the table. Once breakfast had finished, everyone was full. Even Goku, though he needed an "after breakfast snack" which consisted of several boxes of pocky and two slices of cake. Tatsuha seemed to not be full of food, but of Goku. Considering the fact that he hadn't eaten anything.

Yuki finished washing the dishes. "I'm going to attempt to get some work done. _You_ dont make any noise" He said pointing to three at the table. He left the kitchen and locked himselfin his study. "Let's go out" Tatsuha suggested. "Yeah, that'll be fun!" Shu agreed." Alright, you guys go and get dressed and I'll wait for you in the living room" Tatsuha said as he left the kitchen and floped down on the couch. _'Maybe one of Nittle Graspers videos will be on.' _

Within 20mins Shuichi and Goku were in the living room dressed and ready to leave. They left the apt and entered the elevator. Tatsuha couldnt take his eyes off of Goku. The demon child had on dark denim jeans and an orange shirt with the word GAP on the front.The shirt was a little fitted and showing the lean body underneth.

Goku blushed under Tatsuha's gaze. He liked Tatsuha. He thought he was nice, but he just couldnt understand why he stared at him like he was always hungry or something. He thought he had a feeling that..._'Nah it couldnt be'_ he thought to himself.

"So Goku, do you have a girlfriend or...something?" Tatsuaha asked making Goku blush.

"No, he doesnt have a girlfriend, he has a Sanzo" Shuichi said with a smirk.

"Shut up, Shuichi!" Goku said as he blushed.

"A Sanzo, huh?" Tatsuaha said with a smirk but it just concealed his real thoughts. _' Damnit, how can I beat that?'_ he thought to himself.

"Do _you_ have a girlfriend?" Goku asked Tatsuha trying to avert the topic from Sanzo.

"Yeah, like fifteen of them"

"But they're not his _true_ love" Shuichi said with a smirk

"Nope, they're just good lays"_ 'He's just like Gojyo. Damn slut.' _Goku thought. "My love is the one and only Ryuichi" Tatasuha's face went all dreamy. "Who's Ryuichi?" Goku asked. " He's the lead singer of Nittle Grasper. You'll meet him tomorrow when he gets back from his tour."

"Oh" They climbed out of the elevator and out of the apartment building. "Where exactly are we going?" Goku asked. Tatsuha shrugged. "Who knows. I just thought maybe we could leave aniki alone for a little while." Tatsuha noticed the bags under his brother's eyes. He decided to be nice and got rid of his headaches for awhile.

"Let's go to the park!" Shuichi giggled. They all decided to go to the park. Shuichi showed them around the spot where he and Yuki had met.

"...and he was so mean. I was so upset when he said that to me " Shu said reminising. "Yeah, yeah" Tatsuha cut in "and you'll leave happily ever after" He faked a yawn making Goku laugh.

"Oh wow, look!" Shuichi exclaimed, pointing to the bushes behind the park bench. Goku and Tatsuha turned in the direction in which Shuichi had pointed. There were a bunch of puppies around five months old Shuichi's eyes immediately glossed over and he smiled wide. "I wanna take them home! They're so cute!" Do you think they're hungry?" Goku asked. "Yeah probably" Shuichi said, making his way over to the puppies. "Good thing I brought my backpack"

"Yeah"

"Hey, you know I dont think ..."

"Look at this one Goku!" He's so tiny! Imma cll him Pocky!" Shuichi cut Tatsuha off. Tatsuha shook his head. He knew Eiri would never allow puppies in his house.

"Guys, Eiri's gonna be..." he began again.

"C'mon Tatsuha, help us" Only to be cut off by Goku. But this time at the sound of Goku's voice, Tatsuha gave in and stoped warning them. He looked at Goku as though he hadn't eaten in months. "Ok!" he said and began adding puppies to Shuichi's messanger bag.

Thirteen in all. That's how many puppies they all were carrying now. Seven fit into Shuichi's huge messenger bag and they each had two in their hands. They walked down the street back to the apartment carrying the puppies in their arms. "Oh my God, what cute puppies!" A really pretty woman in her twenties said as they passed by. "Oh I would love to have one" Tatsuha smirked. "I'll let you have one" he said in a suave voice."In exchange for your phone number." The woman blushed a deep red.

"No way!" Shuichi cried

"Yeah, they're our puppies, Tatsuha!" Goku yelled. But Tatsuha didn't hear. He was currently balancing the two puppies in one arm and his cell phone in the other."Natsumi is it? Ok, 335..." Goku walked up to Tatsuha and pushed him down the block "Hey!" Tatsuha protested as he looked back at the solemn woman.

"Sorry, but we're not giving them away" Shuichi said to the woman with a smile, and ran off to catch Goku and Tatsuha.

"Now what am I supposed to do this weekend? I almoast had her number!" Tatsuha complained. "I swear you and Gojyo are such fucking sluts." Goku said as he shook his head and ignored Tatsuha. "You'll do anything for a chick in a skirt" Tatsduha smirked. "Well if I can't be with Natsumi this weekend" he took his now cellphone free hand and wrapped it around Goku''s waist. "You'll have to take her place"

Goku froze. "Eww get off me you freak!" he yelled as he pushed Tatsuha away from him. But that still didn't cover the huge blush that came across his face. Tatsuha smirked and let go. They were now in front of the apartment building. They took the elevator back up to the fifth floor. Shuichi tiptoed to the front door and balanced Pocky and his sister in one arm as he shoved the key in the door. Once the door was open Shuichi poked his head in to make sure Yuki wasn't around. "He's still slepp" he said to Tatsuha and Goku who were close behind. They entered the house as quietly as they could and set the puppies down on the floor in the living room.

"I'm gonna go get them a blanket" Shuichi whispered and he left for his and Yuki's room quietly.

"I'll get them some food." and Goku left for the kitchen.

Tatsuha was the only one left. He shrugged and sat down on the couch flipping thru the chanels on the televison. He knew his brother would flip once he relized there were thirteen puppies in his house but he didn't care. _'Thats what he gets for talking about Ryuichi that way.' _he thought to himself. Five minutes later both Shuichi and Goku returned to the living room. "Tatsuha, where are the puppies?" Goku asked looking at the puppy free floor. Tatsuha pulled his gaze from the televison and also noticed that they weren't anywhere in sight. He shrugged. "Oh shit" Shuichi said as he droped the blankets and began frantically looking around the living room.

"Pocky? Pocky, where are you?" he said in a quiet but frantic whisper. Goku joined him "Pocky's brothers and sisters, where are you guys?"

"Goku go look in the kitchen. I'm going to look around here" Shuichi said. Goku nodded and went to the kitchen in search of the puppies. "Tatsuha! Help us!" Shuichi said. Tatsuha shrugged and turned off the t.v.. "Whatever" They began to search the house. No where. "Hey I think I hear something." Goku said as he began walking over to the front door."Uh-oh" Shuichi and Tatsuha heard Goku say. They rushed off to the front door. "Oh shit. Aniki's gonna kick your ass" Tatsuha said with a smirk.

There were 4 puppies near the door. They decided to chew on all of Yuki's italian leather shoes. There were little bite marks and small holes in all five pairs of shoes."No no no!" Shuichi cried "Bad, bad puppies" He picked up two of the puppies and took off down the hall. Goku grabed the other two and followed. They put the puppies in the bathtub in the bathroom in the hall way and closed the door. "Ok, that's four" Goku said "Let's go look for..." He was cut short by a loud crash from what sounded like the kitchen. Goku and Shuichi looked at each other and then took off.

The kitchen was full of garbage. And there they were, four more puppies digging through it. They were filthy now. The kitchen floor looked a mess but Shuichi and Goku didn't have time to worry about that. They each grabbed two puppies and added them to the four in the bathtub. They began to bark as Shuichi and Goku left the bathroom "Shhhh" Goku said as he closed the door. "You don't want Eiri to hear you" . Then there was another crash. Goku and Shuichi followed the sound to the living room. The cd rack had been knocked over and four puppies were play fighting. Shuichi and Goku quickly grabbed them and put them with their brothers and sisters.

They walked back to the living and floped down on the couch completely exhausted. "Where's Tatsuha?" Goku asked. Shuichi looked around "That asshole. How much you wanna bet her left?" But he couldnt stay angry long he was just glad they had found the puppies. Four by the door, four in the kitchen and four in the..."Where's Pocky!" Shu exclaimed. Goku thought for a second. "We didn't find him yet!" They both jumped off the couch.

"Oh man, we have to find him! Yuki is gonna go..."

"SHUICHI!"

Too late. Shuichi winced as he heard Yuki yell his name from the bedroom. "Y-yes Yuki!" Shuichi called back. "Why the hell is there a puppy in my fucking bed? What the hell have you and Goku done now? What the fuck! Aww Shit, It's pissing!"

Shuichi ran off to the bedroom, Goku close in tow. "Yuki wait! No, don't hurt Pocky!"

Yuki looked down at the puppy in his bed as he stood there with the sheet wrapped around him. "Pocky?" The door flew open and in ran Shuichi and Goku "Pocky!' Shuichi exclaimed as he picked the puppy up off the wet spot on the bed. _' Aw shit he named it.' _Yuki thought to himself _'That means...' _"Did that big ol' Yuki scare you?" Shu cooed. "Eiri, you shouldn't yell like that. You could have scared Pocky" Goku said. "Shut up. Damn monkey" "I'm not a monkey, you poor excuse for a novelist" Yuki glared and Goku glared back. Yuki rolled his eyes.

"Shuichi, why is there a puppy in my house?" Yuki asked, staring dangerously at his boyfriend. "Well...I...uh...Goku and I... we ...well..." "Puppy, singular, is an understatement, big brother" Tatsuha stood in the doorway of the bedroom holding several grocery bags. "What do you mean singular? Shuichi, there's more!" Shuichi winced and nodded. "For fucks sakes!"

"Hey, where were you Tatsuha!" Goku said, angrily walking up to Tatsuha. "You were supposed to be helping us!" Tatsuha smirked. "I _was_ helping you. I went to the store and bought aniki here some beer to calm him down. Otherwise you guys will be dead." Goku just looked at him but he understood. Gojyo and Sanzo were the same way. If they were upset or angry, beer and some smokes always calmed them down...a bit. Goku nodded.

"Goku?" Goku winced as Yuki said his name dangerously.

"Y-yeah?"

"Exactly how many puppies did you and this moron bring into my house?"

"T-thirteen" Goku said in the tiniest of voices.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't CATCH THAT!" Yuki yelled sarcastically.

"T-thirteen" Goku said again.

"I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME!"

"But you said..."

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID! Yuki rubbed his temples as he felt the first signs of a headache forming. He walked over to Tatsuha in the door way and yanked one of the six packs out of his brother's outstretched hands. Tatsuha saw this coming already. Yuki frantically ran his hands over his shirt pockets and then the pockets of his pants looking for something. "Here, I bought these too, just in case." Tatsuha said with a smile as he held out the new unopened pack of Marlboro Reds. Yuki snatched it and glared at his brother as he quickly opened the pack and retrieved what he wanted...needed. "I'm going back to work. I want those animals out of my house by the time I'm done" With that Tatsuha stepped aside, clearing the way for his brother to make his way to his santuary.

"Thanks alot Tatsuha" Goku said. "Did you have to tell him there were more puppies?" Tatsuha walked up to the demon child with a smirk on his face. He leaned into Goku's ear and whispered. "I told him because he would have freaked when he heard them yapping in the bathroom as he walked down the hall. But then again, you and _I _could have made enough noise together so that he wouldn't have been able to hear them...if you know what I mean. As a matter of fact, we still can if you want"

"Ewwww back off you filthy, perverted monk!" Goku said as he pushed Tatsuha away from him. That still didn't hide the flush that crept up on his cheeks. Tatsuha smirked. "I'm going to take these to the kitchen and then I'll help you" and with that Tatsuha left.

"He must really like you" Shuichi said as he stroked pocky's head. "He's only this persistant with Ryuichi" Goku blushed again. "Yeah? Well I don't like it. I wish he'd stop" "Riiiiiight" Shuichi said with a smirk. "Shut Up!"

After two hours the house was back the way it had been before the puppies had ran their rampage. Of course Yuki still didn't know that he didn't have any shoes but Shuichi, Tatsuha and Goku had decided to let him find that out on his own...later...much later...hopefully. At the moment the three boys were in the bathroom playing with the puppies. Goku and Shuichi were in the tub with them as Tatsuha sat on the toilet seat. "So what are we going to do with them?" Goku asked as he rubbed his nose against one the puppy's cold noses.

"I'm calling the ASPCA and having them come and take them away" The boy's heads shot in the direction of Eiri who stood outside the bathroom door watching them as he smoked. "No Way, Yuki!" Shuichi protested. "I'll be damned if I'm going to keep thirteen puppies in my house to keep ruining all my shoes" Yuki said. Goku, Shuichi and Tatsuha looked at him shocked. "Yes I noticed I didn't have anymore shoes left because they are all chewed up" Shuichi blushed and looked at his lap. "Sorry" he muttered "Ch" was Yuki's only responce. "But, the ASPCA kills them! I don't want them dead, I want them to go to a nice home."

"Why don't we call the North Shore Animal League?" Tatsuha asked. "They never kill animals. They're not supported by the goverment because of it. They stay open from peoples donations." Shuichi looked up brightly at Yuki. Goku too. " Please Yuki!" "Please Eiri!" the boys pleaded. "Fine whatever, but _you_ call" and with that Eiri retreated to his study once again. "Yay!" Shuichi and Goku cried. "I'm going to make a big contribution to them" Shuichi cried with a big smile.

Within the hour The North Shore animal League we're taking the puppies away . Yuki insisted on counting them several times before they left to make sure they had all thirteen puppies. As Yuki counted, he heard an annoying sound in the backround._'I knew this would happen'_ he thought to himself. "What is it?" Yuki asked as he stoped in the middle of his counting to turn towards the sound. Goku had his arm draped over Shuichi's shoulders as Shuichi tried his best to hold in the sobs that were trying to escaping. "Shuichi misses pocky" Goku explained. Yuki glared. _' I knew this would happen when he named that damn thing. He's attached' _He thought to himself. "How can he miss him if he hasn't left yet?" Yuki asked irritated. "Well, he'll be gone for good soon, right?" Goku said and that's all Shuichi need to hear to make him fail at trying not to cry. Tatsuha smirked as he watched the antics play out. He knew where this was headed. He knew his brother could never take it when Shuichi cried, no matter how much he denied it. It was Eiri's weakness.

Yuki closed his eyes and rubed his temples. He turned back to the two employees standing in the doorway. "We'll keep the smallest one" he said in the lowest of voices. Damnit, he hated it when Shuichi cried. It made him feel so...helpless. "I'm sorry sir, what did you say?" the female asked. Yuki glared at having to answer the question again. He hated showing how weak he was in front of people and Shuichi can basically make him do anything when he cries...though he doesn't know it. "Gimmie that one" he said pointing to the smallest puppy in the cage. "He's staying" Immediately the tears ceased as Shuichi heard what Yuki had said. "A-are you serious, Yuki?" "Hnnn" "Oh my gods Yuki thank you!" Shuichi flung his arms around his lovers neck and began kissing him all over his face. "I love you Yuki! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Once Shuichi finished his rain of kisses on Eiri, he turned around and took Pocky from the woman's outstreatched hands. He kissed the puppy and squeezed him tight. "He stays as long as you take him for a walk and feed him and whatever the hell else that thing needs" "Ok Yuki, I promise!" Shu said as he contined to suffocate the puppy. "This is your new home Pocky. Me and Goku are gonna be your best friends." Goku and Shuichi left for the kitchen . Goku assumed that the puppy might be hingry, but really he was going on how his own stomach felt.

"Sir, would you like to schedule a date for when you want to have the puppy neutered?" the male asked. "How much is it ?" Yuki asked wearily. "Oh sir, all of our services are free. If you adopt a puppy from us, all procedures are free." he smiled. "Fine" Yuki said.. The man pulled out his clip board and scheduled the appointment dates for when Pocky would visit the vet. Yuki took his half of the slip and closed the door behind them as they left.

"Aniki, you are such a softy" Tatsuha said with a smirk. Yuki glared as he folded the papaer and tucked it away into his pocket. "Lucky for you" Tatsuha continued. "Shuichi doesn't notice the effect he has on you, or you'd be broke by now" Yuki didn't say anything because he silently agreed. Yuki could hear the noise in the kitchen. He decided it would be best if he just walked in the opposite direction, otherwise one look at the kitchen, and he'd lose it. "I'm gonna go work" "Have fun, you big teddybear" Tatsuha tauted as he watched his brother's retreating back.

Tatsuha stood up from the couch and decided to join the boys and Pocky in the kitchen. Goku was sitting at the table eating a bunch of food while Shuichi was on the floor feeding Pocky chicken. Tatsuha walked over to the table and sat across from Goku and watched as the boy devoured his meals in awe. Goku had finally finished and began to suck each finger to rid them from the juices of the meat he had just finished. "Do you mind doing that again?" Tatsuha asked as soon as Goku had finished his sucking. Goku rolled his eyes. "Fuck off, pervert" Tatsuha shrugged. "It was just a question" "Whatever. Hey Shuichi, we don't have anything to drink" Goku said as he raided the fridge in search of something to quench his thirst. "Well, Tatsuha just bought beer. Why don't you have some of that?" Shuichi said as he sat on the floor rubbing his nose against Pocky's. Goku closed the refrigerator door. "B-but I've never had beer before. Sanzo and Gojyo say I'm too young"

"No, you're not" Shuichi said. "I'm 18 and I drink" "Yeah, Shu's a lush. He gets wasted every weekend" Tatsuha added. "Shut up!" Shu argued. Tatsuha shrugged. "It's true. And I'm 16 and all I do is drink beer so go ahead, have fun" Goku shrugged . He grabbed one of the beers in the fridge and downed half of it. He cringed as he first tasted it and then realized that it had a kinda...weird-nice taste to it. He kinda, sorta liked it. He downed the rest with no hesitation and burped. "These are good. They tatse kinda funny at first but then they're really good." "Yeah" Shu agreed. "Pass me one " Goku tossed Shuichi a can as he grabed another for himself.

Finally there was peace in the house. Yuki smiled as he kept typing. It was finally quiet. If he knew getting them a damn puppy would have shut them up, he would have gotten one along time ago...maybe_. 'A puppy' _Yuki thought to himself . He really couldn't believe that he now has a puppy. He swore he would NEVER have ANY pets. But he guessed love changes things. _'Love' _Yuki cringe as he thought about that word. He loved Shu and he had come to accept it, but saying it or thinking it for that matter, was still weird.

Yuki shook his head to stop the thoughts and began to type again, when his silence was broken by a knock at the door. He didn't even have a chance to say 'Go away' before the door flew open. "What?" he asked as he saw his brother standing in the hallway. He noticed Tatsuha was holding his left cheek and there was a small bruise forming behind his hand. "What the hell happened to you?" Yuki asked. Tatsuha rolled his eyes. "Goku. All I did was try to kiss him. That kid has a serious right hook." Tatsuha smiled. "I love him!" Yuki rolled his eyes. "What do you want?" "Well, I just came to tell you...uh...I'm...uh leaving" "I thought you were staying here." "Uh, yeah about that. I-I think I'm going to go and stay with Mika and Tohma. See ya " and before his brother could ask him why he had such a change of heart, Tatsuha was gone.

"Freak" Yuki knew something ws up. Tatsuha was acting way to weird. Yuki sighed and saved what he had already written, ready to leave his study to see the damage in the other room. There had to be damage in order to Tatsuha to not sleep over when he was "In love". Yuki got out of his seat and followed the muffled sound of people talking into the kitchen.

"Stupid, Fucking monk. Trying to kiss me. I...I showed...I showed him, right Shu?"

"Uh...Uh-huh. You did. Damn Tatsuha"

"Next time...next time Imma kick his ass. Watch me, Shu. Imma kick his ass"

"Yeah, kick his poor excuse for a monk ass"

Shuichi and Goku bursted into a fit of laughter. _'Aww shit'_ Yuki thought to himself._ 'They're drunk. I'm going to kill Tatsuha!' _He sighed, shook his head and then decided to make his presences known. "What the hell are you two doing?"

"Eiri!"

"Yuki! Yuki, Yuki, Yuki Yuki...Ugh!" Shuichi beagan to run to Yuki to embrace him but was quickly pushed to the ground before he could carry the action out. "Don't touch me" Yuki growled. "Why the hell are you two drunk?"

"Well Eiri, I was-hic- thirsty and there was nothing in the um...in the...um..."

"Fridge?" Eiri helped.

"Yeah! Nothing in the fridge and Shuichi said I should drink beer even tho Sanzo would never let me...I wonder what Sanzo is doing. I miss him. You wanna know a secret?" Goku asked Eiri as he moved close to him in an attempt to hide what he was saying. Eiri just looked at him completely blank. "Shhh, Ok sometimes, I have dreams about him" Goku giggled. "Sanzo you mean?" Eiri asked. " Uh-huh. They're weird dreams like he'll like...shhhhhhh" Goku moved in closer. "Kiss me" Eiri smirked. _' So the kid does have a thing for his keeper' _

"Ha I told you. You...you love-hic- Sanzo!" Shuichi cried

"Nuh-uh! It was a dream ! Shut up Shuichi!

Eiri was amused. He decided to see how many things he could actually get out of the kid in this state.Yuki walked over to the dining table and took a seat. "So Goku, What do you think of my brother?" he asked. Goku made a face. "He's a perverted monk. I hate him." Eiri smiled. Even though the boy was completely wasted, he could tell Goku wasn't telling the whole truth. "Do you think he's cute?" Goku blushed. "Well...yeah. Hes-hic-ok. I mean he has a nice smile and stuff but he comes on to me too much. And besides he's nohing like Sanzo and to much like Gojyo. Ugh!" "Who's Gojyo?" Eiri asked. "He's this perverted, stupid water sprite that I know. You know he's afraid of water? Fucking moron. How can you be a water demon and be afraid of water?" Goku started to laugh. _' Even wasted he has a crazy imagination.' _Eiri thought to himself. "So have you ever had dreams about Gojyo?" Yuki asked. Goku blushed and Eiri smirked. He was having way too much fun.

"Yeah, once. Like he was all over me and touching me and stuff" Goku made a face of disgust. "Did you like it?" Goku blushed even more. "Well, yeah it was nice" "Do you think Gojyo is cute?" "Yeah, he's ok but I wouldn't do anything with him. He sleeps with too many woman not lilke Sanzo." Eiri couldnt help himself he laughed out loud. To Goku, no one compared to Sanzo.

"Ooooooooooh, Goku you're cheating on Sanzo with this Gojyo guy!" Shuichi taunted.

"Shut up!"

Eiri finally settled down and regained his composure. "So who else do you know that's a demon?" Goku thought for a moment. "Gojyo, Hakkai, this annoying chick named Lirin, Lirin's older brother Kougaiji, This apothecary chick named Yaone and Gojyo's older brother Gin or Dokugakuji, whatever the hell you wanna call him. Oh yeah, and I'm a demon too. Wanna see?"

"Yeah, lemme see" Eiri said. He wanted to see how the kid would act like a demon. This could be interesting. Goku reached for the diadem on his head and began to pull it off.

"NOOOOOOOO! Goku you can't! " Shuichi yelled tackling him to the ground. "Remember, you said you can't take that thing off"

Goku laughed stupidly. "Ooooooooooh yeah. I can't. I'd kill you both if I did" he laughed.

"Yeah" Shichi laughed too. They were hysterical two seconds later, tears falling from their eyes as they rolled on the floor laughing. Eiri rolled his eyes as he stood from the table, disappointed that he now couldn't see the show he wanted. Goku making an ass of himself. _'Whatever' _"Come one you two, lets go to bed."

"No wait, Eiri. I could show you how I fight" Goku said as Eiri pulled him too his feet by the wrist. "You already did" Goku shook his head violently. "Nuh-uh." He pulled out of Eiri's grip. Yuki was a bit taken aback by the boys strenth. "No, I told you, you already showed me" Goku ignored him and called for his staff. "Yay!" Shuichi cried as he bagan to clap."Goku's gonna show us how he fights!" "He already did show us remember? Me...in the hospistal...just last night." Shuichi ignored Eiri as he watched Goku in awe. "Wow" he whispered. Eiri rolled his eyes.

"Look, I dont have time for..."

"Hyaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Uh-oh" Goku said as he ordered his staff to disappear. "I think I...knocked him out ...again" Goku laughed. "Oh this...this is so kick ass." Shuichi began to laugh too. "Oh yeah, you did knock him out yesterday. I forgot." Shuichi chuckled."This is the second time in two days" "Yeah "

Silence.

"So...do you think we should like call someone?"

"I dunno. Maybe he'll wake up in a minute" Goku shrugged.

Silence.

"Shuichi, he doesnt seem to be waking up" Goku walked over to Eiri and slapped his face a few times. He giggled. "Dude, he is out cold"

" You and your damn fighting moves"

"Yeah but you have to admit, it _was_ kick-ass"

"Yeah" The boys laughed.

"So what should we do?"

"Well yesterday we called the ambulance, right?" Goku nodded. "Ok, so let call again" Shuichi said with a shrug.

"Ok"

"Hey Goku?"

"Yeah?"

"Whats the number...to the hospital again?"

Yuki's eyes fluttered open. Once again wincing at the bright light in the room. _' You've gotta be shitting me'_ He thought to himself as he took in his surroundings and realized that he was once again the hospital. _'Again?'_

"Hi Eiri" Yuki heard from his left. He turned to face Goku who sat about five feet away in one of the chairs in the room. He glared and Goku looked at the floor. He heard a noise from the bathroom. "Where' Shuichi?" He asked. "Puking in the bathroom. He was crying just a minute ago but he had to go to the bathroom." Yuki shook his head. Now he remembered. Shuichi and Goku were drunk and Goku knocked him out with that damn stick. Shuichi walked out of the bathroom and squeeled as he saw Yuki awake in the bed. "Yuki! Oh my God's I thought you were dead this time. I mean two days in a row I thought for sure you were dead but you're not and you're alive and you're awake and I'm just so happy!" Shuichi jumped into the bed with Yuki and hugged him tight around his middle.

"Let go of me. Come on, let's go." Shuichi let go and looked up at his lover with worry. "Yuki? Do you really think..." "Let's go!" Eiri pulled his legs over the side of the bed and began making his way to the front desk to get the sign out sheets. Shuichi sighed and just followed suit. Goku close in tow. They halied another cab and within 15 mins, they were home. They walked into the apartment and took off their shoes. "I'm going to bed" Eiri said and took off to his room. Shuichi and Goku just watched him not really knowing what to say. "Think he's real pissed?" Goku asked. Shuichi nodded "Oh yeah"

Yuki took a quick shower and dressed in his pajams. _'Twice!'_ He thought to himself. _'In two days.' _ He was completely shocked but decided it was better _not_ to dwell on it. He climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to his neck. '_Alteast they're going to work _ _tomorrow so I can finally get some work done.'_ Was his last thought before dozing off to sleep.

_End of Chapter 3_

Aww man I am so sorry this took so long.And Yuki and Shu now have a pet! lol I just couldn't think of anything to write. I just wrote bit by bit everyday hoping that eventually it would come together. Sorry if this chapter kinda sux. I know the ending does but dont fret, the next chap everything goes crazy.

Ok, North Shore Animal league is a FANTASTC place that really does exist.I got 1 of my kitties from there! They NEVER kill their animals and arent funded by the government because of this. They survive off of donatins. If you love animals, make a donation. It's going to and great cause and you earn Karma points lol And yes they do spay/neur the animal for free if u adopt from them. They really are Great! The ASPCA, atleast here in brooklyn KILL the animals so I don't like them MEANIES! I think the one in Manhattan doesnt tho. Finally!

I noticed that when I'm wasted or when my friends are wasted we like to repeat everything lol So yeah that's why everything is repeated twice . I wanted to be a little different with less "hic" in between every word cuz thats rare. (I know way too much about that lol ) I had Goku speak "Drunken truths" lol I thought it would be amusing and you see some of my fav pairings. I love SanzoxGoku and GokuxGojyo (i just got into that one). I also like SanzoxGojyo. I never used to but 1 fic was so beautifully written that I became a fan lol She converted me! And HA i made you think Goku was gonna take off his power limiter. Nope. It's not coming off...yet. TeeHee.

Ok** About Chapter 4**

Tatsuha is back ( I couldn't let him leave for good. Tatsuha is becoming my fav character in ALL my fics lol We really have a relationship now), Yuki is bonding with Pocky? lol and Yes people let's say it. **Ryuichi is coming! **HaHaHa. I can't have a fic of all the bakas WITHOUT Ryuichi! So it's Tatsuha, Shuichi, Goku AND Ryuichi to drive Yuki insane. Ryuichi and Goku talk Shuichi into doing something that will ALMOST make Yuki literally KILL them! Oh my poor Yuki. I love him so much and this will surely send him over the edge.

Well stay tuned

Until next time...

Zaijian


End file.
